In recessed light fixtures, a measure of how ‘recessed’ or how far into the ceiling the light source of the recessed light fixture is positioned is generally referred to as ‘regression’ of the recessed light fixture. For example, a fixture with full, maximum, or “deep” regression means that the light source of the recessed light fixture is seated high up into the housing/ceiling. Typically, to reduce the amount of glare experienced by occupants in the room, it is desirable to have maximum/deep regression. However, as the regression increases, i.e., as the light source is moved further into the housing/ceiling, the amount of usable light from light source is compromised. Accordingly, there is a need for technology that allows the recessed light fixture to have maximum regression while still allowing for and/or maximizing the cone spread (light emitted from a recessed light fixture is typically in the shape of a cone) of usable light emitted from the light source.